It is known so to attach a receiving member of a pledge lock to a shopping trolley handle, so that a handle section extends through the casing of the receiving member, thereby clamping the receiving member to the handle section. The handle section occupies a relatively large amount of space inside the receiving member, so that the latter is of relatively large external dimensions. More particularly in the case of reckless handling, such a strongly projecting casing is subjected to considerable force at the handle which may lead to damage.